Zinc
Summary Zinc is a half-demon, wizard, and S-Class Member of the Serpents Klaw guild. He is the most recent member to be promoted to S-Class, and he specializes in Fire Demon Slayer Magic. He is also Adept in Fire-Make Magic. Zinc was found as an orphan by the master of Serpents Klaw, Komodo at a young age. Komodo was able to tell he was a demon, but gave him a home within his guild regardless. Zinc grew up one of the most respected members of the guild, although often criticized for his laid back, and carefree attitude. History & Backstory Currently Working On... Appearance & Personality Zinc is a young man, not much older than Erik. He has short red horns, but besides that he is relatively human. The red growths on his body in the image are simply part of the image, not an aspect that his character design has. Zinc is cocky, carefree, and can be a jerk at times. He shows signs of being a rebel, though this is unknown whether it is forced by him or just natural. He is not afraid to show that he cares for his guild however, and respects Komodo more than anyone on earth. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Zinc Origin: Serpents Klaw Age: Unknown, roughly 19 Classification: Demon, Human, Wizard Race: Deman (Half-Demon, Half Human) Affiliation: The Demons of Tazir (Formerly), Serpents Klaw (Currently) Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (An Adept user of both Fire Demon Slayers magic, and Fire Make magic.), Magic, Creation (Zinc can create weapons, armor, and all sorts of useful abilities and tools in combat utilizing his Fire Make Magic), Breathe Attack, Longevity (As a half-Demon, he will live at least a century and still not be considered old.), Expert at Archery and Sword Combat (Utilizing his Fire-Make Weapons), Resistance and Absorption of Fire Manipulation (Zinc is able to ingest flames in order to regain stamina and magic), Enhanced Smell, Transformation, Limited Flight, Intangibility (Utilizing Flame Body, he is able to convert his entire body into flames.), Limited Durability Negation against Demons (Can bypass the durability of demons, and those with demon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation 'Attack Potency: Island Level (As an S-Class member of Serpents Klaw, he should be at least on this level. Fought against Gray to a standstill, with neither being able to defeat the other.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class K Striking Strength: Island Class '(An equal match for Gray) 'Durability: Island Level Stamina: 'Very High (Can fight for hours with little sign of tiring) 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range with Fire Make weapons, Dozens of meters with most magic spells, Archery should be able to go for several hundreds of meters, his maximum range would be in several kilometers. '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable (Creates weapon and Armor utilizing his magic) 'Intelligence: '''Average (Has shown no signs of genius intellect, seeming a capable warrior though. He is able to pinpoint opponents weaknesses, and change his strategy accordingly, though this is not his first move) '''Weaknesses: '''He cannot ingest flames that he has made. Magic that effects demons more will harm him more than regular magic. Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Fire Make Magic A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Zinc's case, he uses Fire Make, meaning he can shape his flames into solid objects including inanimate things or weapons. Fire-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Zinc possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Fire-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. Fire Demon Slayers Magic Fire Demons Slayer Magic is a lost magic, caster magic, and a version of Demon Slayer Magic. The user is able to utilize the element of fire to effectively cast offensive spells that are super effective against demons. (This will be expanded upon before the days end, this is simply a quick explanation) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demons Category:Serpents Klaw Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users